


Just One Kiss?

by lilithtorch2



Series: Gossiping and Bickering [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just one kiss?, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier, desperate for a simple little kiss from Natalia Romanova, challenges her to a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll with these Bucktasha fanfics! I'm kind of wondering when I'll start to lose steam and write for a different pairing instead.
> 
> http://www.dominic-deegan.com/view.php?date=2010-03-23 Read the first paragraph of the news section in that link and guess which one the Winter Soldier is? XD

“Come on, Natalia. One kiss.”

“ _No._ ”

Everyone laughed as they wondered what the Winter Soldier and Natalia Romanova were up to again. The two would always find something to fight over, and it didn’t matter what they were doing: training, on a mission, eating lunch, on a break, on the way to bed, you name it, they argued there. Everyone but the Winter Soldier and Natalia could tell that there was some hidden attraction there that neither of them could admit out loud. Maybe they really didn’t know.

On this day, the Winter Soldier was begging Natalia for one simple little kiss. Some of the trainees shook their heads. He could get _any_ pretty girl, and perhaps some of the boys, too, but the Winter Soldier only had eyes for the sassy redhead. Natalia would _never_ give him the attention he craved from her.

“Natalia.”

The redhead looked at the Winter Soldier, crossing her arms and tapping her feet. “Make this quick? I’m late meeting the instructor.”

“What is so wrong with a harmless kiss?”

“It’s not a harmless kiss when it’s from _you_ ,” she snarled, and the people around them grinned with amusement. This part was true; many people had lost count how many hearts the Winter Soldier had broken with just ‘one harmless kiss.’ The Winter Soldier was not deterred.

“Well, how about this?”

Natalia looked into the Winter Soldier’s eyes, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

The Winter Soldier proposed this: they would race each other from one end of the courtyard around the single olive tree on the other end, then behind the large building next to the olive tree, and then back to the courtyard. If the Winter Soldier made it all the way around first, then Natalia would have to give him a kiss.

Natalia considered this while their classmates urged her to take on the challenge. It was well known that Natalia and the Winter Soldier were nearly equal in speed when it came to running. The competition would be intense and well worth watching.

She gave the Winter Soldier a lopsided smile. “Fine,” she said, accepting his challenge.

They agreed on a date and time, and the Winter Soldier waited with eager anticipation for their race. His male friends told him that they hoped he would win; Natalia was the kind of girl who was hard to win over in general. If the Winter Soldier could do the impossible, then it was a victory for all the guys involved.

When the time came, a group of trainees crowded around Natalia and the Winter Soldier at the end of the courtyard. One of the Winter Soldier’s best friends stood next to them and gave the signal for the race to start.

Natalia and the Winter Soldier ran as fast as they could. They were running neck and neck. After they ran around the olive tree, they disappeared behind the building. When they reappeared again, the trainees observing them noticed that the Winter Soldier was chasing after Natalia instead of running alongside her. The distance between the Winter Soldier and Natalia gradually increased, and as Natalia ran closer and closer to the finish line, her grin became wider and wider. A win was certain now, and she would not have to give the Winter Soldier the kiss he coveted from her.

Of course, Natalia ended up beating the Winter Soldier to the finish line.

“I’m sorry, Winter Soldier,” Natalia smirked at him, “but you’ll get no kiss from me today.”

Laughing, the Winter Soldier admitted he’d lost the race as he trailed after her, begging for one more chance.

He inconspicuously observed the view from behind Natalia and secretly appreciated again the way her cute butt and slender legs moved in front of him.

He may have lost the race, but truthfully, he had won everything.


End file.
